


красная точка

by tastessobitter



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastessobitter/pseuds/tastessobitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>почему из всех твоих песен должна была сбыться именно та, где мы умираем в пустыне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	красная точка

– Сержио, подъём!  
Назойливый голос Тома прорывается сквозь мутный сон, из которого Серж выныривает тяжело, неохотно.  
– Заткнись, придурок, – недовольно бубнит он, не открывая глаз. На зубах хрустит песок. Сморщившись от неприятного ощущения, Серж пытается сглотнуть и проводит языком по пересохшим губам, покрытым корочкой слипшейся безвкусной пыли. В голове мечутся бессвязные обрывки сновидений, не давая понять, что из происходящего реально, а что – всего лишь бредовые образы, рождённые его подсознанием.  
– Ну же, просыпайся! Тебе понравится, обещаю, – нудит Том откуда-то сверху.  
– Если не закроешь рот, получишь по лицу, – мямлит Серж, силясь придать своему вялому голосу угрожающий оттенок.  
– Се-е-ержи-ио-о!  
В рёбра чувствительно втыкается носок кроссовки – один раз, потом другой. Вот засранец, думает Серж, совсем совесть потерял. Он тянет руку за подушкой, чтобы швырнуть её в сторону Тома, но вместо наглаженных до хруста гостиничных простыней захватывает пальцами мелкое крошево камней и земли. Мозг включается резко, как свет в комнате, начиная обрабатывать всё и сразу: жёсткую неровную поверхность под Сержем, совершенно не похожую на кровать и даже на пол; песок во рту; далёкий голос Тома и его ноги на уровне лежащего плашмя тела.   
– Что… – потрясённо бормочет Серж, распахнув глаза. Он опирается на руки (в ладони тут же впиваются острые края камешков), с трудом приподнимается и обводит ошалевшим взглядом открывшийся вид.   
– Еба-ать, – выдыхает он через несколько секунд.  
– Мы в пустыне! – с диковатой гордостью объявляет Том.  
– Какого хуя?! Господи, блять! Подожди, ничего не говори. – Кряхтя, Серж садится на колени и трёт кулаками саднящие глаза, пытаясь то ли просто увлажнить их, то ли убедиться в том, что он проснулся окончательно. Пейзаж перед ним остаётся прежним: поросшая чахлым кустарником каменистая равнина от горизонта до горизонта, ломаный силуэт гор вдали, рассвет, растекающийся по низкому небу. – Вот теперь говори. Какого хуя?  
– Бедняжка, совсем ничего не помнишь? – в голосе Тома слышится издевательское сочувствие.   
– Нет, – жалобно признаётся Серж. В его гудящей после вчерашней пьянки голове смещаются тектонические плиты. Он впервые поднимает глаза на Тома, который стоит рядом, упираясь руками в бёдра: помятого, неестественно взбудораженного, с длинной полосой пыли на чёрной штанине. Занимающаяся заря отсвечивает оранжевым в его глазах.  
– Тогда слушай внимательно, детка, дядя Томас расскажет тебе сказку. Всё началось с того, что мы добрались до Вегаса и почти сразу поехали на вечеринку к каким-то местным шишкам шоу-бизнеса, на которую нас позвали организаторы. И…  
– Это я помню, у меня не такие проблемы с головой, – раздражённо перебивает Серж. Его бесит поучительный голос Тома, бесит собственное муторное похмелье, смешанное с недосыпом, и особенно сильно бесит пустыня вокруг. – Я даже помню, как ты всю дорогу заёбывал всех разговорами о том, что решил тряхнуть стариной.  
– Но зато тряхнул, блять, по полной, – истерично хохотнув, говорит Том. – Ладно, а реки алкоголя и горы других приятных штучек ты помнишь?  
– Смутно.  
– А то, как под утро все вдруг сорвались кататься на джипах по пустыне?  
– Нет, – неуверенно говорит Серж, на всякий случай ещё раз оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках других людей и джипов. Посреди ошеломляюще огромного пустого пространства он чувствует себя настолько маленьким и незначительным, что голова тут же начинает кружиться. Может быть, это тоже похмелье.  
– Понятно, начну отсюда. Блин, Серж, у тебя всё лицо в песке. Стряхни, я из-за него сосредоточиться не могу… Ага, ещё вот на скуле немного… Да, всё. Так вот. Сначала, значит, все просто бухали и танцевали, как обычно, а потом внезапно сорвались и поехали сюда. Тут так типа принято, знаешь: надрался – едешь в пустыню, обдолбался – едешь в пустыню, потому что здесь ощущения острее. Ну или не то чтобы принято, а они просто иногда так делают, я сам не очень врубился, если честно. Но нас решили обязательно сюда свозить. Мы же гости, приехали издалека, надо все развлечения, блять, показать. Но вообще было правда круто. Как в космосе! Особенно когда с трассы в пустыню съехали. Скорость жуткая, как мы не разбились – не знаю, рулили, небось, тоже все бухие, кто же ещё. Машина трясётся на камнях, свет от фар скачет, в нём какие-то кусты, камни… Думал, точно блевану. Потом жгли костёр.   
– Костёр? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Серж, заворожённо слушающий этот рассказ.  
– Ага, тут кострище прямо рядом с тобой, ещё даже тёплое, – Том машет рукой куда-то ему за спину. – Ночью здесь холодно, вообще-то. А какие звёзды, Серж! Пиздец, а не звёзды! Огромные, яркие, и так много… И так низко…   
Умолкнув, Том смотрит вверх, где в тёмно-синей полосе неба, которую ещё не успело зацепить встающее солнце, догорают последние бледные звёздочки. По-прежнему сидя на коленях, Серж тоже задирает голову, но тут же теряет равновесие и плюхается задницей на землю. В желудке всё переворачивается, и он сглатывает, стараясь дышать глубже.  
– А что было потом, я тоже не помню, – грустно говорит Том. – Наверное, меня сильно укачало, пока мы ехали. И набрался, конечно, тоже… До сих пор, блять, штормит. Сейчас это всё тяжелее, чем десять лет назад. В общем, в какой-то момент я просто забрёл куда-то и вырубился на земле. Просыпаюсь – никого нет, тишина – жуткая, холодрыга, светает, я всё ещё пьяный, вообще ничего не понимаю… Стал ходить вокруг, чтобы согреться, а тут ты лежишь. Так же отключился, наверное. Тогда ночью я вообще тебя не заметил, ещё подумал, что ты, может, решил не ехать… Никогда не был так рад тебя видеть, алкаш чёртов.  
Губы Тома растягиваются в той особенной улыбке, которая всегда адресована только Сержу, и тот, несмотря на отвратительное самочувствие и всё, случившееся с ними, не может не улыбнуться ему в ответ.   
– Поэтому ты решил разбудить меня пинками? – уточняет он.  
– Слушай, я тебя и звал по-всякому, и тряс, а ты всё не просыпался. Прости.  
– Ладно уже, – Серж снова трёт глаза и пытается подавить зевоту. – Но почему они за нами не вернулись?  
– Да просто не заметили, наверное. Тут такая толпа была, куча машин, куча людей, все в дрова. Решили, что мы назад с кем-то другим поехали – и всё.  
– Заебись отдохнули, – мрачно резюмирует Серж. Том пожимает плечами.   
– Расскажешь потом NME, они это год обсасывать будут.  
– Это точно.  
Серж снова смотрит вдаль, на яркую полосу рассвета и подсвеченную ей пустыню, которая в оранжевом мареве чудится поверхностью Марса. «Но вообще было круто, как в космосе», – крутятся в голове слова Тома. Виски и затылок мучительно сдавливает, в горле першит. Когда они попадут в отель, Серж первым делом выпьет литр воды и сразу две таблетки от головной боли, потом сходит в душ и завалится нормально поспать. А вечером за пивом они расскажут эту историю парням и поржут над ней.  
– Ты уже позвонил кому-нибудь? – спрашивает Серж.  
– Что? – переспрашивает засмотревшийся на рассвет Том. – А, нет, не позвонил. У меня телефона нет – то ли проебал, то ли забыл.   
Серж хлопает себя по карманам джинсов и с облегчением нащупывает в правом мобильник. Он поспешно вытаскивает его, жмёт на кнопку, но на тёмном экране загорается только красный значок батареи.  
– Блять, ну блять! Вот сука, – мгновенно разозлившись, бормочет Серж, снова и снова зажимая кнопку включения и получая в ответ одну и ту же картинку. – Ненавижу. Напридумывали хуеты какой-то, приложений, блять, инстаграмов, а нормальный аккумулятор сделать не могут.  
– Главное, что телефон у тебя с собой, – философски замечает Том. – Нас смогут найти по геолокации, даже если батарея села. Я читал.  
– Я не включаю геолокацию, – говорит Серж, остервенело нажимая на кнопку. – Не хочу, чтобы каждый мог узнать, где я бываю. И так грёбаные камеры на каждом столбе висят.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Да.  
– Блять, Серж, да всем похуй, где ты бываешь! Ты не Тейлор Свифт и не Канье Уэст. А теперь из-за твоей паранойи мы сдохнем в пустыне!  
– Из-за моей паранойи или из-за того, что ты проебал свой телефон?  
Том пару секунд молчит, а потом с недовольным видом скрещивает руки на груди и снова переводит взгляд на небо. Серж запихивает бесполезный мобильник обратно в карман. Из-за всё нарастающей головной боли у него едва получается держать глаза открытыми.  
– Мы не сдохнем, – говорит он, жмурясь и массируя пальцами виски. – Скоро кто-нибудь заметит, что мы пропали, и нас найдут. Том, слушай, я ещё немножко полежу, хорошо? Меня что-то кроет.  
– Ладно. Я пока похожу вокруг, может, телефон найду. Или ещё кого-нибудь потерявшегося.  
– Сам, главное, не потеряйся, – ворчит Серж, предусмотрительно укладываясь на бок. Мелкие камешки, которые он совершенно не чувствовал раньше, впиваются в тело сразу в десятке мест, и он ёрзает, пытаясь улечься так, чтобы не было больно. Перед закрытыми глазами мельтешат дурацкие цветные узоры. Только сейчас Серж осознаёт, что мелко дрожит от холода. Пытаясь согреться, он сгибает ноги в коленях и покрепче обхватывает себя руками.  
– Возьми мою куртку, – говорит Том.  
– А как ты? – бормочет Серж сквозь наваливающийся сон.  
– Я уже согрелся. И я буду ходить. А ты на земле в одной майке точно околеешь.  
Серж пытается ответить, но онемевшие губы и язык не хотят шевелиться. Спустя несколько секунд Том осторожно укрывает его своей джинсовой курткой и убирает волосы с его лица, легко погладив по щеке.  
– Поспи, Сержио, – негромко говорит он.  
Хруст камешков под его ногами, отдаляясь, становится всё тише. Серж ещё немного балансирует на грани яви и сна, пока не срывается в прорезанную пёстрыми вспышками темноту.

* * * * *

– Мне кажется, никто не заметит, что мы пропали, – тоскливо говорит Том. Он сидит по-турецки неподалёку и чертит узоры палочкой на земле, болезненно щурясь от слишком яркого света. Серж разглядывает его под странным углом, лежа на боку в той же позе, в которой уснул.  
– Мы всего лишь музыканты из известной группы, кому мы вообще нужны, – лениво парирует он. После короткого сна ему стало немного лучше, но голова всё равно ужасно тяжёлая, тело – слабое, а жажда потихоньку становится почти невыносимой. Когда взошедшее солнце начало ощутимо припекать спину, куртку Тома пришлось скинуть на землю. Серж чувствует, как на лбу выступают первые капли пота, и медленно облизывает губы. Это не помогает – слюны совсем мало.   
– Будто ты не знаешь, что эти мудаки будут пытаться проспаться минимум до обеда. Концерт только завтра. Сегодня всем вообще будет похуй на нас. Может, мы спим, гуляем, просираем деньги в казино, да что угодно делаем! Выходной, свободное время, каждый сам по себе. Нас никто и не начнёт искать, пока не нужно будет ехать на саундчек. А это, блять, завтра!  
Как только из крови Тома выветрились алкоголь и адреналин, он тут же стал ворчливым и злым, действуя на нервы своим нескончаемым брюзжанием. Отупевшему от жары и похмелья Сержу хочется одного: чтобы Том оставил его в покое.  
– Заткнись, мне и так плохо, – просит он, но просьба звучит угрозой.   
– А мне, блять, отлично, – шипит Том и с удвоенной яростью принимается ковыряться палочкой в земле. Вскоре палочка ломается, и он зашвыривает её куда-то далеко и упирается локтями в колени, опуская лицо в ладони.  
– Я умру от обезвоживания, – глухо говорит он.  
– Не умрёшь, – равнодушно отвечает Серж, пытаясь сдержать нарастающее раздражение.  
– Умру, – упёрто повторяет Том. – У меня дикий сушняк. Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз что-нибудь пил. В смысле, воду, а не алкоголь, и не кофе, и не хер пойми что. А тут ещё это пекло… Сколько времени?  
– Откуда я знаю, я не ношу часы.  
– Зашибись, блять. Будем ориентироваться по солнцу, как ёбаные индейцы. Думаю, сейчас часов восемь. В лучшем случае девять. Пиздец впереди, Сержио, это всё так, цветочки.  
Серж ничего не отвечает, бессмысленно таращась в пространство. От всепоглощающей тишины пустыни у него начинает закладывать уши: ни щебетания, ни эха, ни малейшего шороха. Подняв голову от ладоней, Том смотрит на него, и Серж отвечает тем же, отстранённо удивляясь тому, какими прозрачными кажутся глаза Тома на фоне ультрамариново-синего неба. За долгие годы их дружбы Серж научился выдерживать его взгляд столько, сколько нужно.   
– Супер, – говорит Том спустя бесконечность и отворачивается, первым прерывая зрительный контакт. – Поиграли в молчанку, поиграли в гляделки, отлично провели время.  
Он тоже ложится на землю – резко и как-то демонстративно, наверняка больно проехавшись спиной по камням. Серж улыбается уголками губ, чувствуя, как раздражение сменяется необъяснимым приступом любви.  
– Дай куртку, – помолчав, говорит Том.  
Серж кидает её в сторону Тома, подняв маленькое облачко пыли. Тот накрывает курткой голову, пряча макушку от солнца, и, поёрзав ещё немного, затихает. Сержу тоже не мешало бы чем-нибудь прикрыться, чтобы не схлопотать солнечный удар. Он пытается сосредоточиться и что-нибудь придумать, пока до него, наконец, не доходит, что запястье привычно замотано любимой красной банданой. Серж с облегчением развязывает узел, разворачивает ткань и, приподнявшись на локте, повязывает её на голову.  
– Том, смотри. Я выгляжу, как придурок из 90-х, – со смешком говорит он. Том не отвечает. Выждав ещё немного, Серж повторяет:  
– Том. Эй, Томми.  
– Ну чего тебе? – доносится из-под куртки его капризный голос.  
– Не переживай, всё будет нормально. Про нас вспомнят и сразу же заберут отсюда. Вечером будем пить в баре в отеле и хвастаться нашими очередными дебильными подвигами. Слышишь?  
– М-м, – неопределённо мычит Том.  
Сержу хочется успокаивающе сжать его локоть, погладить по плечу, но Том лежит слишком далеко, а вставать слишком лень. Он ещё раз вытаскивает из кармана телефон и пробует включить его, но батарея по-прежнему не подаёт признаков жизни. Несмотря на то, что солнце низко висит где-то за спиной, глаза всё равно режет из-за слишком насыщенного, пронзительного цвета неба. Серж снова ложится и, зажмурившись, зарывается лицом в сгиб локтя. Не зная, чем заняться, он вяло пытается продумать хоть какой-нибудь план, но нарастающая жара плавит последние остатки связных мыслей. Разморённый Серж противится сну из последних сил и проигрывает до обидного быстро, погружаясь в тревожную дремоту помимо собственной воли.

* * * * *

В следующий раз он вскидывается резко, с судорожным хрипом втягивая сухой обжигающий воздух. Сердце колотится так сильно, что вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. Сержу приснилось, что он тонет: тёмная вода сжимает тело в тисках, не давая пошевелиться, лёгкие горят от нехватки кислорода, дневной свет меркнет, постепенно отдаляясь от него. Рвясь из кошмара, Серж вскакивает на ноги; в глазах чернеет, виски взрываются пульсирующей болью. Он шатается, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и шарит обезумевшим взглядом по пустыне. Теперь солнце стоит высоко, почти над головой, и потому всё вокруг кажется поблёкшим – выгоревшая земля, выцветшее небо. Майка приклеилась к спине, джинсы – к ногам, лицо покрылось липкой пыльной плёнкой пота. Впервые за всё это время Серж до конца осознаёт, где они очутились, и задыхается от охватившей его панической атаки, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.   
– Успокойся, – вслух приказывает он самому себе, упираясь руками в колени и пытаясь дышать глубоко и медленно. – Идиот, немедленно, сейчас же успокойся.  
Собственный голос кажется чужим и плоским. Серж старательно дышит, тщетно пытаясь сглотнуть, от чего пересохшее горло только сводит спазмами. Закрыв глаза, он отчаянно вызывает в памяти всё то, что дарит ему спокойствие и веру в себя: бесцельные наигрывания на синтезаторе в поиске новых мелодий; тысячи человек, поющих вместе с ними; маленькая студия, где они с Томом засиживаются до утра, работая над песнями, болтая о всякой ерунде и смотря фильмы. Постепенно сердцебиение замедляется, пульсация в голове стихает. Более-менее придя в себя, Серж шумно выдыхает и вытирает лоб дрожащей рукой. Хорошо. Точнее, ничего хорошего.  
Выпрямившись, он ещё раз осматривает пустыню, на этот раз медленно и внимательно, но не видит ни малейшего намёка на тень, воду или какие-нибудь признаки жизни.   
– Охуенно, – говорит Серж себе под нос, не в силах сдержать рвущееся наружу истеричное хихиканье. – Просто охуенно.  
Побороть дурацкий нервный смех удаётся не сразу. Наконец успокоившись, Серж со всех сторон разглядывает горизонт, крутясь вокруг своей оси и щурясь от солнца. Неожиданно он осознаёт, что слепящий страх сменился неестественной адреналиновой бодростью и жаждой действия. Почему они вообще просидели здесь так долго? Им давно пора было выбраться отсюда, а не валяться на земле, ожидая непонятно чего!   
Том лежит на животе, всё так же накрыв голову курткой и подтянув одну ногу к груди. От беззащитности его позы Серж вздрагивает, охваченный болезненным чувством нежности и жалости, которое лишь обостряет желание как можно скорее оказаться в прохладном отеле. Он присаживается на корточки возле Тома и кладёт ладонь между его лопаток. Тёмная ткань футболки сильно нагрелась на солнце. Обычно спящий очень чутко, сейчас Том не просыпается и даже не шевелится. На мгновение Серж цепенеет от ужаса, но потом усилием воли отгоняет его и сдёргивает куртку с головы Тома. Морщась от света, тот медленно открывает глаза, подёрнутые красноватой пеленой лопнувших сосудов.  
– Томми, – почему-то шёпотом говорит Серж, поглаживая его по спине, – нам нужно уходить отсюда.  
– Зачем? – сипло спрашивает Том и кашляет, пытаясь прочистить горло. Он с трудом садится, поматывая тяжёлой со сна головой, и растирает ладонями лицо. Серж помогает ему, стряхивая с его майки налипшую землю. Том роняет руки на колени и растерянно смотрит по сторонам. Он выглядит совсем измождённым и больным.  
– Нет смысла здесь сидеть, – начинает объяснять Серж, пытаясь звучать как можно убедительнее. – Если мы пойдём, то сможем найти дорогу и добраться до заправки. А то и до города, если сориентируемся правильно. Мы же вчера не могли уехать далеко! Миль пятнадцать, может, двадцать. Если выйдем сейчас, к ночи будем в Вегасе.  
Том насмешливо фыркает, тут же снова заходясь сухим кашлем.  
– Я не смогу идти с такой скоростью, чтобы к ночи оказаться в Вегасе, – хрипло говорит он, когда приступ проходит. – И как, интересно, ты собираешься правильно сориентироваться? Здесь всё, блять, одинаковое.  
– Я хочу поискать следы машин, на которых мы приехали. Можно пойти по ним.  
– Нет здесь никаких следов, я уже искал. Земля слишком твёрдая.  
– Тогда есть второй вариант. По-моему… Мне кажется, пока мы ехали сюда, я видел указатель до Лос-Анджелеса. Получается, мы ехали на запад. А возвращаться тогда надо туда, – Серж машет рукой в сторону солнца, ощущая всё больше лихорадочной уверенности в своей правоте. – Нам надо идти на восток, проще простого.  
С каждым его словом брови Тома ползут выше и выше.  
– Ты ебанулся, Шерлок? – раздражённо спрашивает он. – Ты даже не помнил, как здесь оказался, а теперь, блять, анализируешь дорожные знаки!  
– Я начал вспоминать, – упрямо возражает Серж. Сейчас он искренне верит в то, что помнит этот момент. Он сидит на заднем сиденье, пьяно заваливаясь на смеющегося Тима, машина сотрясается от громкой музыки, а фары на мгновение выхватывают из темноты указатель: Лос-Анджелес – 255 миль. Там был Тим! Спокойный, рассудительный, внимательный Тим. Он точно вспомнит, что ночью они ехали в пустыню вместе, захочет проверить, как у него дела, и заподозрит неладное.  
– Тебе приснилось, - отрезает Том. – Или приглючилось. Хер знает, что ты вчера успел принять.  
– Я ничего не принимал, только пил, – оскорблённо возражает Серж. – Послушай, Том. Нам же не обязательно идти прямо в город. Мы просто должны найти кого-нибудь с водой и телефоном. Машину, или заправку, или какую-нибудь деревню. Или, может быть, патруль. Или… Или, не знаю… Вигвам, – Серж переводит дыхание и торопливо продолжает, глотая слова: – Том, я никогда не поверю, что здесь рядом вообще ничего нет! Мы живём в 21 веке, сейчас вся Земля людьми в три слоя заполнена. Просто если мы будем сидеть здесь, то никогда их не встретим. А если пойдём, то встретим. Пожалуйста, Том, вставай. Давай, я помогу тебе. Мы должны уйти отсюда.  
Пересохшее горло сводит от боли, и Серж замолкает, умоляюще глядя Тому в глаза. Тот смотрит в ответ с недоумением и испугом, сбитый с толку его напором.   
– Том, пожалуйста. Мы не можем ждать дальше, мы должны пойти, – повторяет Серж.  
– А я думаю, нам надо…  
– Нет, – говорит Серж и для верности мотает головой, не желая даже слушать его. – Нет, нет, нет. Нам нужно идти.  
Поспешно поднявшись на ноги, Серж настойчиво тянет Тома вверх, но тот отбивается с неожиданной яростью, отклоняясь назад и отталкивая его руки.  
– Блять, Серж, да успокойся ты! Ты совсем спятил или что? – хрипит он, сильно ударив его по предплечью. – Мы не должны никуда идти. За нами приедут сюда.  
– Кто? Как? С чего ты взял, что кто-нибудь узнает, где мы? Мы даже не возле дороги!  
– А вдруг у кого-нибудь в навигаторе остался маршрут? Если нас поедут искать, то однажды окажутся здесь.  
Серж открывает рот и снова закрывает, не зная, что сказать. Том прав. Том чертовски прав, именно так они и должны поступить. Но при мысли о том, что ему придётся остаться на том же месте, мучаясь от жажды и раз за разом погружаясь в кошмарные сны, лёжа на раскалённой земле, на Сержа снова накатывает удушающий приступ паники. Он сойдёт с ума. Если сейчас он останется здесь, он просто сойдёт с ума, но, видит Бог, он не хочет. Он не хочет сходить с ума. Сглотнув тошнотворный ком страха в горле, Серж твёрдо произносит, глядя на Тома сверху вниз:  
– Ты сам говорил, что нас могут начать искать только завтра. А до завтра мы точно не продержимся. Вставай, мы должны пойти. Так у нас больше шансов спастись. Давай, поднимайся. Дай мне руку, Том.  
Серж сам не может понять, откуда в его голосе взялось столько властной уверенности. У него просто нет другого выхода, потому что он не хочет сходить с ума. Том шумно дышит, в его глазах просвечивают недоверие и злость, но Серж не отводит взгляд и даже не моргает. «Ты должен послушаться меня», - мысленно приказывает он.   
У Тома ещё ни разу не получилось переиграть его в гляделки.  
– Ты точно спятил, – говорит он спустя минуту. – Ты угробишь нас обоих. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы это осознаёшь.  
– Неправда. Я знаю, что делаю. Если не хочешь, я пойду один.  
– Ну уж нет, не дождёшься, – Том вздыхает и, обречённо покачав головой, берётся за протянутую руку, с трудом поднимаясь с земли. – И куда, по-твоему, нам надо идти?  
– Туда, – отвечает Серж, улыбаясь ему с облегчением и благодарностью. – Пойдём, Томми.  
И они идут.

* * * * *

– Ты веришь в то, что всё существует? – спрашивает Том.  
– Что всё? – глухо говорит Серж через бандану, которую он перевязал на лицо, чтобы закрыть нос и рот. В последний час начал подниматься ветер, который опаляет лицо так же, как жар костра, если наклониться к нему слишком низко. С банданой стало немного легче дышать, но ткань больно елозит по обгоревшей коже, а солнце безжалостно бьёт прямо в голову. Когда Серж щурится, от ресниц во все стороны расползаются дрожащие бело-золотые лучи и пятна, из-за которых его сильно укачивает, но не щуриться всё равно невозможно.  
– Вообще всё, – отвечает Том. Он медленно плетётся сбоку и чуть сзади, накинув куртку на голову. – Вегас, Англия, парни, наша музыка… Мне кажется, что всё это просто сон, а на самом деле ничего никогда не было, кроме этой ёбаной пустыни.   
Серж вяло пожимает плечами, глядя вниз, на свои посеревшие от пыли кеды, которые размеренно делают шаг за шагом. Ноги кажутся отдельными, никак не связанными с ним существами. Вспышка нездоровой бодрости прошла так же быстро, как началась, и теперь Серж и сам не может объяснить, куда они идут и зачем. Но пока он не готов признать свою ошибку. Они всё ещё могут куда-нибудь выйти. В первую очередь нужно найти воду. Может быть, здесь всё-таки есть какой-нибудь ручеёк? В пустынях всегда бывают оазисы, это знают даже дети.  
– Вспомни толпу на нашем концерте, – продолжает Том. Он говорит с длинными паузами, сипло выдыхая между словами. – Тысячи… грёбаные тысячи человек, которые готовы сделать для нас всё… И где они сейчас? Почему ни один… блять, человек не может в эту секунду нам помочь? В чём смысл всей этой популярности… славы, мать её, если нас всё равно никто не спасёт? Я мог бы быть… не знаю, сантехником или, там, садовником… И результат был бы один и тот же. Кем бы я ни был, сейчас меня никто не сможет спасти.  
– Ты можешь переосмыслять свою жизнь молча? – спрашивает Серж. С каждым шагом в нём нарастает злость на Тома, который ноет и ноет всё то бесконечное время, что они идут, нудит прямо над ухом, когда ему просто нужно немножко покоя. Он и так слишком сильно устал.   
– Мне странно думать, что где-то там у меня есть дом, – продолжает Том и, помолчав, сдавлено повторяет: – У меня есть дом.  
Том проходит в опасной близости от запретной темы, и Серж стискивает зубы, с трудом пытаясь сглотнуть. Он запрещает себе думать об этом. Мысли о доме и семье сейчас не только не помогут, но сделают всё в миллион раз хуже, и он очень сильно надеется, что Том это поймёт и заткнётся прямо сейчас. Какое-то время они действительно идут молча, и Серж немного расслабляется, продолжая смотреть вниз. Надо просто переставлять ноги, и они куда-нибудь придут. Ничего сложного.  
– Но знаешь, что самое странное? – снова говорит Том, и Серж разъярённо втягивает воздух. – У меня в номере на тумбочке стоит бутылка воды. Сам же вчера поставил. Подумал, что если мы идём тусоваться, как в старые добрые, то утром мне будет хуёво-прехуёво. Бутылка воды, аспирин, пиво в холодильнике. Подготовился, блять, – Том выдыхает с горьким смешком. – И вот мне действительно хуёво-прехуёво, и всё это ждёт меня там, а я – здесь. Я даже помню, как всё это лежит и где. Но не могу туда попасть. Никак, блять, не могу. Никак!  
– Закрой рот, – угрожающе говорит Серж, слыша, как в голосе Тома начинает прорастать истерика.  
– Сам закрой, мудила, – огрызается Том.   
Дальше они бредут во враждебном молчании. Всё вокруг остаётся точно таким же, как в том месте, где они проснулись, и в какой-то момент Сержу мерещится, что на самом деле они вовсе не перемещаются в пространстве, а просто перебирают ногами на месте, как опрокинувшиеся на спинку жуки, пригвождённые к поверхности острыми и прямыми, будто иголки, солнечными лучами.  
– Надеюсь, я успел заработать достаточно денег, чтобы мои девочки ни в чём не нуждались, – вдруг произносит Том дрогнувшим голосом. Серж спотыкается об камень и останавливается, чувствуя, как и без того ноющие руки и ноги наливаются свинцом. Том тоже замирает где-то за ним. Серж понимает это по тому, что больше не слышит шаркающий звук его шагов.  
– Заткнись, что ты несёшь, – свирепо говорит он, пытаясь за злостью скрыть собственный страх. – Мы выберемся отсюда.  
– Я даже не увижу, как Мими пойдёт в школу. Не говоря уже про выпускной, свадьбу и так далее. И не стану дедушкой.  
Серж рывком оборачивается, едва устояв на ногах, шагает к Тому и грубо встряхивает его за плечи. От неожиданности его голова дёргается назад, куртка с глухим шлепком падает на землю.  
– Заткнись, – шипит Серж, продолжая исступлённо трясти его. – Заткнись, заткнись, сию же секунду заткнись, или я за себя не отвечаю.  
Остановиться очень сложно, как будто его стало заклинивать на простых однообразных действиях: сначала – переставлять ноги, теперь – дёргать Тома за плечи. Когда Серж, совладав с собой, отпускает его, Том рассеянно смотрит на него мутными глазами, дыша поверхностно и часто, а потом бормочет:  
– Меня сейчас вырвет.  
Сразу же поверив, Серж пятится. Том тяжело опускается на колени, сгибается к земле и надсадно кашляет, медленно сплёвывая длинную нитку зеленоватого желудочного сока. Серж загипнотизировано наблюдает за ним, не испытывая ни отвращения, ни тревоги. Всё происходящее кажется каким-то ненастоящим. Скорчившись, Том дрожит от озноба, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Когда Серж понимает, что его больше не будет рвать, он снова подходит к нему и опускает руку ему на затылок. Том приваливается лбом к его бедру и обмякает, приходя в себя. Сержу хотелось бы стоять так всегда, не шевелясь и прислушиваясь к тому, как частый стук сердца глухим буханьем отдаётся во всём теле.   
Спустя долгое время он вспоминает, что им, кажется, нужно было куда-то идти.   
– Пойдём, Том, – говорит Серж. – Всё будет хорошо. Давай, нам пора. Вот твоя куртка. Бери её и вставай, вот так, давай, да.

* * * * *

– Серж, – с мрачной торжественностью объявляет Том и с размаха садится на землю, – я больше не могу.  
– Вставай, – уже в который раз механически повторяет Серж, протягивая ему руку. Том мотает головой. – Давай, нам нужно идти.  
– Никуда нам не нужно! – Том отчаянно кричит, и Серж изумлённо таращится на него, не понимая, откуда в нём взялись силы на такое. – Я вообще не понимаю, какого хера мы куда-то пошли! Там у нас хотя бы был шанс спастись, а здесь нас не найдут никогда, потому что мы хуй знает где, и всё из-за твоих сраных истерик. Головой подумать не мог?! Нам нужно идти, Том, давай пойдём, Том… Заебал, не могу больше это слышать!  
– Пошли, – теперь его слова звучит как издёвка. Серж понимает это, но не может придумать, что ещё можно сказать, чтобы Том поверил ему и встал на ноги.  
– Тебя заело? Я сказал, что никуда не пойду.  
– Том…  
– Я никуда отсюда не пойду! - орёт Том, и его глаза наливаются кровью.  
– Значит, оставайся здесь подыхать! – выйдя из себя, рявкает Серж. – Было приятно познакомиться, может, ещё увидимся. Хотя вряд ли.  
Том потрясённо смотрит на него с таким лицом, будто Серж только что отвесил ему пощёчину, молча сжимая в пальцах край футболки.  
– Бесишь, блять, своим нытьём, – выплёвывает Серж. Сознание заволакивает ослепительной звонкой яростью. Он разворачивается и решительно идёт вперёд, запинаясь об камни. Злость только придаёт ему ускорение. У горного хребта на горизонте почему-то появилась мерцающая радужная кайма, и Серж потряхивает головой и часто моргает, почти физически ощущая, как веки царапают пересохшую роговицу. Шаг, вдох, шаг, выдох. Всё как раньше, только теперь он наконец-то один, без этой обузы, и никто не будет назойливо брюзжать над ухом. В ушах отдаётся хруст шагов и хрип собственного дыхания, а кроме этого в мире не осталось больше ничего, кроме абсолютной космической тишины. По инерции пройдя ещё несколько метров, Серж останавливается и вслушивается в неё. Тишина просачивается внутрь, медленно, неотступно заполняя собой всё то, что раньше было им.  
– Почему-у, – воет Серж, сдёрнув бандану на шею и уткнувшись лицом в ладони. – Господи, ну почему?!   
Он поворачивается и торопливо, почти бегом возвращается назад. Наверное, он успел уйти очень далеко, потому что Тома нигде нет. А вдруг он потерялся? Вдруг всё это время шёл не по прямой, и теперь Том остался где-то сбоку, а то и сзади, и они действительно никогда больше не найдутся?.. Захлёстнутый ужасом, Серж мечется среди похожих как две капли воды кустов и камней, запутываясь ещё сильнее и лихорадочно высматривая Тома где-нибудь на земле. Он хочет кричать, звать его, но никак не может набрать в лёгкие достаточно воздуха. Зажав рот рукой, Серж судорожно всхлипывает, быстро шагая то ли вперёд, то ли назад, то ли к Тому, то ли от него. Пустыня вдруг начинает казаться декорацией, разрисованной картонкой, за которой спрятался настоящий мир, в котором просто не может произойти что-то подобное. Серж исступлённо топает ногами, но ничего не происходит. Он по-прежнему остаётся на том же месте.  
Неожиданно он натыкается на Тома, который сидит в той же позе, ссутулившись и низко опустив голову, совсем не обращая внимания на его метания и истерику. Не веря своим глазам, Серж кидается к нему с катартическим облегчением, падая на колени и стискивая его в объятиях.  
– Том, – горячо шепчет он, прижимая его к себе со всей силой, на которую способен сейчас. – Томми, пожалуйста… Господи, прости меня, пожалуйста, прости. За то, что я бросил тебя, и за то, что мы не остались там. Ты был прав, мы должны были ждать. Просто мне стало так страшно… я не хотел там оставаться. И уговорил тебя, завёл сюда, и теперь я сам не знаю, что делать дальше. Я так виноват перед тобой. Пожалуйста, прости меня, если сможешь.  
Серж не может больше говорить: от пережитого наяву кошмара и чудовищного раскаяния его трясёт так сильно, что даже зубы начинают стучать. Горячие ладони Тома успокаивающе скользят по его спине, но от этой незаслуженной ласки становится только хуже.  
– Прости меня, – задыхаясь, бормочет Серж. – Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
– Всё хорошо, – шепчет Том ему в ухо. – Мы всё правильно сделали. Лучше бороться за свою жизнь, чем сидеть на месте и ждать неизвестно чего. Тебе не нужно извиняться. Я только немножко посижу, и мы сможем пойти дальше. Это ты должен простить меня за то, что я так себя веду. Мне просто… просто ужасно не хочется умирать в этой пустыне, вот и всё.  
– Мы не умрём, – с отчаянием говорит Серж, сжимая в кулаках его пыльную грязную майку.   
– Почему из всех твоих песен должна была сбыться именно та, где мы умираем в пустыне? Тебе казалось, что это очень романтично, да? – отстранившись, Том снова грустно улыбается той самой улыбкой, адресованной только ему, и она переносит Сержа в прекрасный далёкий сон, в котором они играют в группе, под их ногами каждый день плещется море людей, и Том всегда улыбается ему именно так. – Я не хочу, чтобы мои руки превращались в пыль, чтобы наши скелеты остались под этим солнцем… Что ты там ещё напридумывал?  
– Я обещаю тебе, что мы не умрём, – повторяет Серж, чуть встряхивая его.  
– Хотя у тебя такие песни… Сомневаюсь, что я захотел бы оказаться хоть в одной из них, – Том едва слышно смеётся, поглаживая его по спине. – Какого хера ты никогда не писал милых песен о любви, Серж? Сейчас мы могли бы быть там.  
– Я писал… иногда.  
– Знаю. И в них мы тоже бывали, – бормочет Том и быстро касается сухими губами его щеки. – Вставай, Серж. Мы должны идти дальше, ты же сам знаешь.

* * * * *

– Я больше не могу, – повторяет Серж вслед за Томом и так же, как он когда-то, падает на землю. Из-за ломящей боли в затылке в глазах всё плывёт, делать вдохи с каждой минутой становится труднее. Серж пытается прилечь, но головокружение резко усиливается и ему становится так плохо, что он, напуганный, тут же садится обратно, едва не завалившись на бок, и вытягивает гудящие ноги по земле.  
Том опускается рядом, ничего не говоря. Если делать шаг за шагом, можно куда-нибудь прийти, и они, кажется, пришли. Серж опирается на руки и низко опускает тяжёлую голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь. Кажется, он задрёмывает прямо так, потому что вдруг Том сидит верхом на его ногах, обхватив ладонями его лицо, и Серж совершенно не может вспомнить, как это произошло.   
– Серж… Но ведь мы же когда-то так и хотели, да? Так и хотели? – Том пытается улыбнуться непослушными губами. – Как Тельма и Луиза?  
– У них веселее получилось, – Серж обнимает его онемевшей рукой, и держать равновесие становится сложнее.  
– Я очень рад, что оказался здесь с тобой, – бормочет Том, пытливо заглядывая ему в лицо. – Не с парнями, не один, не с кем-нибудь ещё, а с тобой. Я люблю тебя, Серж.  
– Том, пожалуйста, – голос начинает предательски дрожать.  
– Ты лучшее, что было со мной, – лихорадочно шепчет Том, гладя его по лицу. – Если бы не ты, вообще ничего не было бы. Меня бы не существовало. Был бы какой-то другой человек, какой-то другой Томас Мейган, но не я. Спасибо. Я люблю тебя, так сильно люблю.  
Том наклоняется и прижимается губами к его губам, запутываясь пальцами в его грязных слипшихся волосах. Это самый странный поцелуй в жизни Сержа – мелкое горячее дыхание, колючие крупицы песка и полное отсутствие влаги. Слюны давно нет, пот испарился, и весь Том кажется ломким и сухим, как бумага. Серж проводит шершавым языком по его губе, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы он перестал быть таким ненастоящим и снова сделался похожим на себя. Том выдыхает с тихим смешком.  
– Ценю твои усилия, – бормочет он и снова нежно касается губами его рта, а потом, оторвавшись, обиженно кривится, моргая судорожно и часто.  
– Сука, блять, даже заплакать не могу, – досадливо говорит он.  
– Томми, мы выберемся отсюда, я точно знаю. Я обещаю тебе.  
Том изучающе смотрит на него, как будто видит впервые в жизни или пытается запомнить навсегда.  
– Знаешь, я всегда в глубине души надеялся, что у нас как-нибудь получится умереть одновременно. Мы разобьёмся на самолете, нас пристрелит сумасшедший фанат, настанет грёбаный апокалипсис… У меня было много вариантов. Такого не было, но смысл тот же. Видишь, мечты сбываются, – Том смеётся жутким потусторонним смехом, от которого Сержа пробирает леденящий ужас.  
– Мы не умрём, – твердит он. – Слышишь? Мы не умрём. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я всегда что-нибудь придумываю. Сам завёл тебя сюда – сам отсюда и вытащу.  
– И что ты придумаешь? Телепорт? – тихо фыркает Том. – Выдумщик.  
Он прижимается к губам Сержа ещё одним последним долгим поцелуем и кладёт голову ему на плечо, обвивая его руками. Серж обнимает его и укачивает на коленях, успокаивая, как ребёнка.  
– Знаешь что? – говорит он спустя несколько минут или, может быть, десятков минут. – Нам нужно дождаться ночи. В темноте мы тут же увидим, в какой стороне город. Это же Вегас! Он сияет весь! Его из космоса знаешь как видно? Пятно света среди темноты. Мы тоже увидим и сразу пойдём к нему. Всё будет хорошо, Томми, слышишь? Надо просто подождать, пока стемнеет.  
– Ночью будет холодно идти, – едва слышно бормочет Том.  
– Да, но мы не так уж и далеко. Мы сможем дойти. Снова разожжём костёр, у меня есть зажигалка. Если найдём какую-нибудь палку, попробуем сделать факел. Намотаем на него твою майку, все равно она дерьмовая.  
– Факел так факел, – вяло соглашается Том и зарывается носом в его плечо.  
– Том… Томми, – говорит Серж и встряхивает его. – Ты что, засыпаешь? Пожалуйста, не засыпай. Не смей спать! Слышишь? Не смей спать!  
– Хватить закатывать истерику, – недовольно бурчит Том. – Это на морозе нельзя спать, а на жаре – можно.  
– На жаре тоже нельзя. – Губы разъезжаются в некрасивой гримасе, рыдания сжимают горло сухими спазмами. – Томми… Ну пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, Том.  
– Послушай, я не собираюсь спать, – устало говорит Том. – Я просто хочу отдохнуть, я больше не могу смотреть на эту сраную пустыню. Я не буду спать, просто посижу немножко с закрытыми глазами. Можем разговаривать, если хочешь.  
– Хорошо, давай, – соглашается Серж и больше не может издать ни звука. Он прижимает к себе затихшего Тома и смотрит прямо перед собой остекленевшими глазами, борясь со слабостью и головокружением. Сержу миллион раз доводилось слышать о том, как в экстремальных ситуациях человеческий организм становится способен на невероятные вещи. Люди перелезают через трехметровые стены, выживают после падения с огромной высоты, не чувствуют боли и страха. Он ждёт, когда же и с ним случится что-нибудь подобное, но ничего не происходит. Он пообещал Тому спасти его и не спасёт.  
Время и пространство окончательно сплавляются в одну-единственную точку – ту, в которой Серж сидит на каменистой земле посреди пустыни, прижимая к себе Тома. Ничего никогда не было и больше не будет. Ему кажется, что он опрокидывается на спину и проваливается куда-то вниз, ощущая щекочущую лёгкость бесконечного падения, но когда Серж, рефлекторно дёрнувшись, открывает глаза, он по-прежнему сидит на том же месте с Томом на коленях. Солнце снова сместилось по небу и теперь окрашивает всё густыми оттенками золотого и жёлтого, но Серж никак не может сообразить, что это означает. Обмякшие руки Тома сползли по его спине, и он наклоняет голову, ловя щекой его редкое тихое дыхание.  
– Том, – жалобно говорит Серж, и его слабый голос навсегда теряется в величественной тишине пустыни. – Том, пожалуйста, не засыпай. Только не засыпай. Пожалуйста, Том, не спи.  
Сержу кажется, что на самом деле он хотел попросить его о чём-то другом, но у него не получается вспомнить нужные слова. Мысли снова расплываются в жарком мареве, тонкий звон в ушах густеет, меняет интонацию, превращаясь в низкий гул. Серж сонно встряхивает головой, но странная вибрация в барабанных перепонках не исчезает, а лишь становится плотнее и громче. Этот новый звук похож на… он похож…  
– Господи, – шепчет Серж, вскидывая голову и неверяще глядя в небо. – О Боже.   
Он с силой прикусывает язык, чтобы убедиться в том, что это не галлюцинация и не мираж. Рот наполняется солёной влагой, но вертолёт никуда не исчезает. Он летит медленно и низко, до него пока ещё далеко, но он есть и он – настоящий. Серж сталкивает с себя Тома (тот тяжело валится в пыль, так и не приходя в сознание) и вскакивает. Затёкшие ноги не держат, и он падает на четвереньки, разбивая колени и обдирая ладони о камни. Вертолётный гул становится ещё ближе. Задыхаясь, Серж резко дёргает бандану на шее, пытаясь распутать узел опухшими пальцами, а потом кое-как поднимается и, прихрамывая, бежит навстречу вертолёту, отчаянно размахивая рукой с зажатой в ней яркой тряпочкой.   
Если его организм и берёг для чего-то силы, то лишь для того, чтобы он смог побежать, искренне и слепо веря в то, что там, наверху, кто-то сможет разглядеть в бескрайней жёлто-коричневой пустоши маленькую красную точку.


End file.
